


It's Not Yours

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: Another short story about Sho x Kazuko family. She's now pregnant with her second one.





	It's Not Yours

Sho thought Kazu was being weird recently. He caught her sniffing his sweater and also some of his dirty clothes when she was doing laundry.

Since Ai was on spending her summer holiday on Sakurai’s house, Sho tried several times to do some more skinship with his lovely wife to break the ice between them. But Kazu seemed refuse his back hug when Sho tried to soothe her, also swiped his hand when he tried to touch her.

" _Maybe it was because her early stage of pregnancy.."_ Sho thought.

When he was going to left for two days business trip, a quick peck on his cheek never satisfied him at all. But he didn’t have too much time to complain.

"Take care.. " she said shortly, in a little forcibly smile.

"Sure … " Sho replied. "Make sure you go to join Ai if you feel lonely,,,"

"Un.." She replied, waving her hand saying goodbye.

Kazu sighed after the door closed, then continued her daily activity, start from sorting dirty clothes to did laundry. Again, she was sniffing Sho’s dirty clothes and towel. She tilted her head a little, then pout with slightly sad feeling.

"Why Sho chan… " she said inaudible voice.

~~~

After a marathon of household activities, Kazu laid down to take a nap on the bed. She started thinking about what happened recently, like rejecting sho’s offers too often, that actually made her lonely. When she took a slight inhaling breath between Sho’s pillow, she was sure it smell like ladies fragrance. She pissed off then took her mobile phone to let his husband know that she’s going to join her little girl and want him to pick up them once he finished the business trip.

[I’m on the way to join Ai. Pickup us once you get back..]

[Sure, honey.. ❤]

[....]

[😘]

[....]

[Give me a kiss.. ]

[Don’t playing dumb in the middle of work..]

[I haven’t get a satisfied one recently … 😖]

[See you .. ]

[See you very soon.. ]

  
***

Sakurai family welcomed her with a warm love as always, even asked her about to live with them until the delivery day of her second baby. But thinking about ‘the less lovey-dovey time’ with his husband made her reject the offer by saying that she don’t want to be a burden to the family, and Sho’s mom understand her very well.

Several days, she spent her night with her lovely girl on Sho’s bedroom (it become their since Sho had his own family). Somehow, Kazu felt completely different. She could feel that Sho was there with them. Kazu could smell his scent on their bed. It somehow comforted her. She smiled and suddenly feel that she was missing her Sho very bad.

"Mommy… " Ai’s call dragged her to real life.

"Yes...?"

"May Ai sleep with aunty tomorrow… "

"Of course,, only if aunty allowed you to.. "

"Aunty already said OK.. but only when Daddy get home, so mommy won’t be lonely… "

"Mommy won’t be lonely, even without daddy … don’t worry.. But thanks for considering..."

The little girl smiled in cute ways, then slightly rubbed her mom’s small baby bump, then smile again before closed her eyes.

Kazu’s phone vibrated, popping a LINE message from Sho.

[😭]

Kazu giggled, then type a reply.

[What’s wrong?]

[You mean Kazu… I didn't hear any single word from you.. I missed my little girl and my soon to be little boy.. and their beautiful mom..]   
[Kazu.. you read this. Say something..]

[Sorry … we’re enjoying our time here.. Your little girl already in the dreamland.. and the soon to be baby boy is still here]

Kazu sent some real time pictures to her husband.

[OK.. can’t wait to get there and pick up you all tomorrow … ]   
[😖]

[Hmmm.. actually we planned to sleep here one more night.. ]

[Eh??? 😭]

[Hmm?]

[Don’t you missed me?]

[Ai want to sleep with her aunt before going back home, she said]  
[I already said yes to her, don’t make me be a bad mother, Sho...]

[You forgot the ‘-chan']  
[Ok then… see you there tomorrow, baby.. Have a good sleep..]

[Oyasumi.. ]

***

"I’m home.."

"Daddy!!! "

"Welcome home … "

"Where’s Kazu?"

"Maybe at bedroom … Will be here soon.. We’re getting ready for dinner.. "

"I’ll join. I’m going to put my luggage..."

Sho impatiently went to his room. And grinned widely when he found Kazu there.

"I’m home… " Sho tried to slow down. Take off his coat.

Kazu turned to him, throwing a freshly smile that Sho’s been missing recently. Instead of run to hugged her tightly, remembering He haven’t take a shower after long trip, he just handed his coat to Kazu, and then folding his shirt sleeves.

"Mom says dinner is ready.. "

"Un…" She said, while hanging his coat.. She inhaled the smell of Sho’s coat secretly, then slightly smile. ".. don’t you missed something Sho chan?" She added in cute pouty face.

"Hmmm.. later.. my stomach can’t wait ..." Sho was just excused. He didn’t want Kazu feel bad because of his sweaty smells.

Kazu suddenly hugged Sho tightly that made him shock "Didn’t you say that you missed the mother of little girl and soon to be a little boy… "

"Of course, but i haven’t take a shower … haha beside my stomach can’t wait.. "

They laughed when heard Sho’s grumbling stomach. Then decided to join the family dinner.

The little girl talk a lot about the days she spent at her grandparents house, and Sho replying her excitedly. She also asked Sho about sleeping with her aunty tonight since her mommy won’t be alone anymore. What a cute smart little girl. And at top of all, Sho felt that Kazu is no more weird as before. He could feel that she hugged him possessively before. Maybe she just missing him, as usual, he thought.

***

They said goodnight to the little girl before she join her aunt, then get ready to sleep.

"So… won’t you tell me what happened? … you rejected me a lot"

"Hmmm? I thought you are the one who need to explain something to me… "

"Eh?? OK! Let’s hear from you first… Did my odor disturbing you?? You seemed sniffing a lot towards me, even my dirty clothes?"

"I’m not… "

"Ok, I didn’t talk about today ... But recently ..."

"Maybe something wrong with me.. but It changed … your scent changed.."

"Hmm?"

"I smelled ladies like fragrance… And i don’t like it.."

"Wait...what…ladies like fragrance?"

"Yes.. "

"How come?Kazu...?! "

"What?"

"Baby… wait.. maybe it’s because you already in the deep sleep when i finished shower.. so you didn't really notice that it’s yours actually ?"

"What? Shampoo? Body shower? No.. that’s not mine.. " she said, started sniffing Sho’s crook, made him laughed heartily, hugged her even more tighter.

"It is.. Kazu.."

"It slightly similar… but.. i’m sure it’s not mine.. "

"Hmmm… maybe it changed after mixed with my natural scent.. Hahaha"

"Sho really.. "

"Hmmm… this baby boy here, seems turn you more possessive.. " Sho chuckled.

"But, Why mine?"

"Just, i ran out of mine, you didn’t notice and i didn’t want to make you worried so yeah i just happened to use yours.. and then i’m little addicted to it.. " Sho said, Kazu snorted. "I fell asleep immediately even when you didn’t cuddle to me… i felt you close to me… "

"Sho you pervert…didn’t you.. "

“Can't help. Since today i didn't use yours, I need you to cuddles me. Come”

Kazu smiled over his silliness.

“We missed you, daddy”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading.


End file.
